A Nightmare On Elm Street
by Joshhgee
Summary: This is my own imagining of the story. Basically it is the original movie, with different characters and a different storyline. Oh, and of course, different nightmares. It is teen, but just to get more views, read at your own discretion.
1. Just The beginning

_So more then anything this story will be it's own, sort of original idea for A Nightmare On Elm Street. I attempted to write a script, but I thought that before I got really serious about that, I'd run it by some people who like the series much like me. I try to stay original while adding some elements of my own. I hope you like it. There are completely new characters, you will learn who the main character is a little bit more into the story. I apologize if the beginning lags a little, because the characters begin clueless like in the original, even though we all know who the killer is: Fred Kruegar._

_Enjoy._

**We begin in an average looking house, with a young guy, maybe 17, he looks absolutely exhausted. He watches t.v. and looks for a station on the radio, while we show opening credits. He is laying relatively relaxed on his bed. He watches t.v. with a sort of zombie-like look on his face. He has the radio on, and the t.v. on mute. He is watching a rerun of the Ms. America pageant. His eyes shut periodically, and by the third time he takes a big gulp of his Monster energy drink. He rubs his eyes and blinks dramatically. **

_Troy_

"I'm so tired of this shit."

**He looks out the window to his right. He sees nothing going on, as usual. He gives a look, which clearly shows how lame he thinks his town is. Suddenly we see the door opening swiftly. His mom enters, looking shocked to see her son up at 3 in the morning acting like it's a weekend on a Thursday night.**

_Brenda_

"What on earth are you still doing up?"

_Troy_

"Oh c'mon mom, why do you act like this is something new?"

_Brenda_

"Well, its way too late to argue with you… again. (She gives a look of being tired of this) So at least turn one or the other off, there's no point in wasting this much electricity, and how are you supposed to hear what the girls are saying anyway?"

_Troy_

"Oh, I could care less what they have to say, but the bikini part is coming up."

_Brenda_

"Why do I even bother with you. Just try to get to sleep soon, please."

**She gives him a loving, defeated look. She closes the door quietly. Troy smiles and looks back at the t.v. As he continues to try to stay awake his eyes shut briefly, almost as if he is blinking, but just a second or two longer. He slaps himself lightly and gets up to stretch. At this point all he is wearing are sweatpants and a wife-beater. Troy does look like he works out occasionally, almost like the physique of a baseball player. As he goes to sit back down from his brief stretching the radio suddenly gets a little bit louder, just enough so there is an emphasis on it. We hear the song "In for the kill" by La Roux. Those same words keep repeating though, and it becomes monotonous. The t.v. turns to a static, fuzzy channel and the lights go off. The only light in the room is the t.v. and the dim street light from outside.**

**The radio continues to play the same lyrics, but slowly Freddy's voice starts to sync in and he is just saying the words. I'm going in for the kill, I'm going in for the kill, I'm going in for the kill. The music stops and La Roux's feminine voice disappears into Freddy's deeper, tormenting voice, and the music stops, so only Freddy's voice is heard with a laugh at the end. **

_Troy_

"W-what do you want Kruegar?"

**Fred does stop saying the same words, and instead we hear the silence for about 4 or 5 seconds, only hearing Troy's heart beat. Then as if from the hallway or out of the window we hear: 1,2 Freddy's coming for you. 3,4 better lock your door. 5,6 grab your crucifix... And so on. Troy looks freaked out, and starts to fumble to find his baseball bat. He grabs it, but the second his hand touches the bat, it disintegrates into ash. Troy closes his eyes.**

_Troy_

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP. Please God, let me wake up!"

**The second he opens his eyes we see the room is not like it was. The bed is gone and the room is empty with the exception of the t.v. and the window. There is no door and no way out. The window is there, but the room is too high up to jump. The only purpose for the window is for ominous light. The t.v. stays on the same channel. Troy curls up in the corner and slaps himself, he taps his foot on the ground vigorously, in an anxious way. The ground slowly turns to mud, a very sticky, almost too sticky for mud substance. In reality Troy is still just on his bed, but when he attempts to move his hands up, the covers come up with his hand, he isn't grabbing the cover, it's just almost as if there is glue. **

_Troy_

"What the fuck…"

**We now focus on the t.v. the screen turns white, and catches Troy's attention, because of the brightness. It goes back to the Ms. America pageant. The girls walk out almost as if normal. This is weird, almost too normal, and Troy knows it isn't real. We see Ms. California come out and she walks on the runway and as she is walking back Freddy walks up from behind her, unnoticed it seems by the crowd and grabs the back of her neck and bangs her head against the ground and against the wall, until it is bloody. He then pins her by her neck, she doesn't fight back, almost like a rag doll. He stabs her 3 times and throws her in front of him, her body lying lifelessly. We hear some bones break. The crowd laughs and the laughter transitions to Freddy's horrible laugh. The screen goes back to white, and we see Freddy's hands come up on both sides of the screen, one obviously with knives on it. Then Fred climbs through and the t.v. shatters into more pieces then it should, like glass. The only light left is the light from the moonlight shining on some mist in the room.**

_Freddy_

"She was my favorite you know. Hahaha. Oh she was a screamer.

_Troy_

"You bastard, this isn't even real, none of this is real! "

**Freddy's face gets stern. And he gets defensive.**

_Freddy_

"This is real! Watch this."

**Freddy holds up his gloved hand and stabs his eyeball and pulls it out, with a gooey mess following it. He lets the eyeball drop with puss coming out of his eye, and suddenly his eye comes back. **

_Troy_

"Fuck you!"

**Freddy looks amused, knowing that he has Troy right where he wants him.**

_Freddy_

"Ooooh, you've got quite a mouth on you don't you? Too bad, you wont get to use it much longer."

**Freddy bends down to Troy's eye level, as Troy is still stuck to the ground. Troy struggles to move. He grabs Troy's wife-beater by the collar and Troy is now unstuck. Despite the fact that Freddy is not that tall, he pulls 5'10 Troy up to where his feet don't touch the ground. We see Troy levitating in real life, grasping at his throat. **

_Freddy_

"Oh, looks like now you've shut up haven't you bitch?"

**We see Freddy throw Troy across the room, into the wall on the other side, almost like a rag doll. Moments later in reality Troy's mom comes bursting into the room.**

_Brenda_

"Troy, honest-"

**She sees Troy's body lying lifelessly leaning against the wall, his throat with red marks around it, and a bloody face.**

_Brenda_

"Oh my God! W-w-what's going on…"

**At this point we don't see what Freddy is actually doing to Troy, we just cut to what Brenda is seeing happen. We see Troy being scaled up the wall with his hair leading, almost like he's being pulled! He claws the wall almost to try to stop himself from being dragged. We see his eyes tighten and then his eyes shoot open, almost from getting a breath of air, after nearly drowning. We only hear his breath as his eyes open. He doesn't scream in real life, just gasps for breath. We see his body slam against the wall, and then he begins to float across the room with his stomach facing up and his palms up. **

_Brenda_

"Dear God."

**This is the last bit of dialogue we hear out of anyone. Just screams from Brenda. We see Troy arch his back and bleed out of his stomach. He falls from about 7 feet up onto his back like a ton of bricks. Troy lies there for a moment, almost as if he died. He now begins to crawl towards the door with blood trailing profusely. Brenda is still watching everything in absolute shock, screaming. As Troy attempts to crawl in the direction of the door, we see him fall back and get dragged towards Brenda by his hair, he reaches for the door but he falls back on his back. Now on his back from being knocked over, he looks up at nothing in particular, just dazed. He begins to levitate again, this time straight up, and we see 4 knife marks appear on his back, through his white shirt. Brenda screams horribly. Still floating he turns around to face Brenda, she sees her son looking bloody and almost dead, and she reaches out to touch him, but just before her hand touches his torso, his eyes blacken and his head snaps 270 degrees around, and he falls lifelessly to the ground. Brenda cries hysterically and screams.**

**-Cut to A Nightmare On Elm Street song and opening credits-**


	2. Coping with a loss

_Before I begin the second chapter to my script I would like to thank my couple of fans who thoroughly enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you, I wait to write my next chapter until I get good reviews, so KEEP COMMENTING! I'm not writing this for myself haha. Thanks y'all. - josh_

**We cut immediately after the gruesome death of Troy to a girl, again about 17, driving up to her house. She drives a red convertible. We begin to hear the radio, and what she is listening to. We see her face in the rear-view mirror. She is a blonde, very attractive girl. She looks as if she has been crying, but she is not anymore. Her eyes are red, and look a little baggy. We go from focusing on her in her car to the sign of the road she drives up on, Elm street. She pulls into her driveway, and gets out of the car. She looks across the street and sees a guy. He is wearing trunks and a white tank top. You can tell she likes him, she smiles and slowly walks towards him, as he walks towards her. **

_Claire_

"Well hey there, you're looking pretty fine today, why weren't you at school?"

_Blake_

"You don't look too bad yourself. (He winks) I uhh, actually just got up, didn't sleep much last night."

_Claire_

"Oh, yeah well I bet you have a lot on your mind, you know, with umm Troy and stuff"

_Blake_

"Yeah, I just feel like there's something else to it, ya know? Like, I don't know, maybe I'm just making something out of nothing."

_Claire_

"No, yeah I just can't imagine him killing himself, he loved Brooke, and he had friends, but you never know I guess."

_Blake_

"Well, you look like you need a nap yourself, I saw your light was on all night."

_Claire_

"Yeah I was ju-, wait why were you watching me?"

**Claire gives Blake an acting innocent look**

_Blake_

"Well there are some good parts of living across the street from you.

**He looks at her body.**

_Blake_

"Real good things."

**Claire laughs and hits him on his arm.**

_Claire_

"You are such a perv!" (She laughs) "But I still love you."

_Blake_

"haha, I love you too babe."

**Claire walks back to her house. Blake watches her go back, and looks at her butt, and then goes back to washing his car. As Claire smiles going into her house, Blake yells to her.**

_Blake_

"Hey hot stuff! Wanna have a date night tonight?"

_Claire_

"Ok, come over around 7, ill be waiting."

**Blake nods. Claire goes into her house and locks the door, there's no one home. **


	3. See you tonight

I thought since the last scene was so short, and didn't really involve much of anything, I would do scene 3. Enjoy, and tell me how you feel with constructive criticism. If you tell me something you might like to see, or something to add, I just might do it. I'm gonna make this one long, because the beginning doesn't include much action, but I am trying to make a story, not just scare after scare.

_**We see Blake's house. It is rather big, but not huge. We see his light on, and hear music blasting. Blake is 17, pretty built and handsome. We go into his room and see that he is in the bathroom connected to his room. He's just gotten out of the shower and he's shaving. We see his phone vibrate next to him. We only hear his side of the conversation. **_

_Blake_

"Hey…

yeah I just got outta the shower…

alright ill be there in 10...

What? Haha…

alright I love you, there I said it.

Byeee."

**Blake smiles to himself and continues to shave. We see him walk down the stairs. His parents watching t.v. on the couch. They look at him. **

_Gwen_

"Blake honey, where are you going?"

_Blake_

"Just going to go chill with Claire for a little bit, be back later."

_Gwen_

"Ok, just be careful."

_Blake_

"Doing what crossing the street?" (He laughs and walks out.)

**There is a pretty dense fog outside with the moon starting to take a higher position in the night. It's spring and so Blake is dressed in shorts and a polo. He goes over and knocks on Claire's door. She answers and smiles. You can tell they both wanted to look good for each other. **

_Blake_

"Let me know up front, do I look good enough to where we're going to need to make a trip to a gas station or something? Because I aint havin no kids."

_Claire_

"haha, get your ass in here,"

**They close the door and Blake goes to lay down on Claire's couch. Claire laying next to him, as they half-watch t.v.**

_Blake_

"Where's your mom?"

_Claire_

"Oh, she had to catch a red-eye flight for business. So you can stay late tonight."

**She toys with the two buttons on Blake's polo. Blake smiles and lays back as Claire lays on his chest. They lay there for about an hour, and Claire's eyes close a little, but she wakes back up. We hear her phone vibrate from her purse. She checks it. **

_Claire_

"It's Brooke."

**She answers it, as Blake throws his head back thinking he wont get lucky.**

_Claire_

"No yeah, you can come…

Girl, im here for you…

I know it's hard…

Ok, alright…"

**Blake gives Claire a look.**

_Claire_

"Well, Blake, what was I supposed to say? Her boyfriend just died!"

_Blake_

"Look babe, I know, but she's come over everyday. It's like, when is it time for us?"

_Claire_

"She was hear for me when my dad died alright? This is the least I could do, just wait it out, she wont be here long."

_Blake_

"Alright, I'll wait a little while, only for you. Besides she's pretty fine."

_Claire_

"Blake! I swear, guys…"

**We cut to when Brooke gets there, and begin scene four. Brooke knocks at the door and Claire answers it. As soon as Claire sees Brooke, she knows something **_**else **_**is wrong. **

_Claire_

"Umm, hey boo, wha-… Oh my god, what's on your arm?"

**There's a big red scratch on Brooke's arm, it's bandaged but still noticeable. **

_Brooke_

"I just, umm, fell earlier. You know me I'm so uncoordinated."

**Brooke does a fake laugh.**

_Claire_

"Well, come in, no point in standing outside."

**Brooke comes inside to see Blake eating a sandwich. Blake gives her a "cool guy" nod. She just cracks a smile. **

_Claire_

"We'll be right back Blake, I just have to talk to Brooke about a few things, don't move."

**Claire gives him a loving look. As Claire and Brooke are walking back to the kitchen, we notice that Brooke's hands are shaking and something just doesn't seem quite right with her. She looks extremely tired and almost sick. They get to the kitchen and sit at the bar chairs in the kitchen.**

_Claire_

"So like what's up, we never just talk anymore. It's always so serious."

_Brooke_

"Oh yeah, I'm just out of it I guess, or… something like that."

_Claire_

"Whoa, really Brooke, like seriously, talk to me. What's up? What are you thinking about?"

**Brooke looks off to the side and stares off for a second.**

_Claire_

"Brooke!"

**Brooke snaps back to reality and a tear comes down the side of her face.**

_Brooke_

"Look, I don't know what it is, but I know how Troy died."

**Claire tries to butt in, but Brooke is GOING to get this out.**

_Brooke_

"Just listen! I'm having these dreams. And… they're horrible, I dream of a man, and he's burned with knives for fingers or something sharp. I know, I just know, that's what happened to Troy. They say his mom saw 4 cuts just appear on his back. This… man has four knives. Please just believe me Claire, I- I can't keep this up much longer."

_Claire_

"Keep what up Brooke?"

_Brooke_

"This torture in these dreams, it's horrible, and so… real."

_Claire_

"Brooke, I want you to stay with me and Blake tonight. I can't let you go home like this, I don't know what's up with you. You can sleep in my room, my mom's not here, I'll sleep in there."

_Brooke_

"ok, alright, yeah, thanks."

**They hug each other and then they go back into the living room with Blake, who is just sitting there watching espn. **

_Blake_

"You girls have your little pow-wow?"

_Claire_

"Brooke's staying here tonight, you can too if you want."

**Blake looks disappointed. **

_Blake_

"Uhh, ok I'll just say I'm staying with Jay tonight or something"

_Brooke_

"Hey, you know what, I think I'm gonna head upstairs, we'll see how long I last, I'm pretty tired."

**Everyone just says goodnight. Brooke has no intentions of going to bed, but decides to go up and listen to her I-pod. **

_Blake_

"What's wrong with her?"

**Brooke tells him the story, to which he responds that she is crazy. He keeps it to himself though, and says nothing to Brooke. **

**The time is now 12:00 and Claire and Blake head up to bed. We see them go into the room, and then close the door. We cut to Brooke. She is in her room and listening to her I-pod wearing Claire's sweats and is rocking back and forth with her legs crossed on the bed.**

_Brooke_

"1,2 Freddy's coming for you.

3,4 better lock your door.

5,6 grab your crucifix.

7,8 gonna stay up late.

9,10 never sleep again."

**Brooke says this in a shaky, almost crying voice, in a daze. Her eyes shut a little and then we see her eyes close. Her eyes open again though. **

_Brooke_

" God, what's wrong with me."

**We see her get a towel out of the hall closet and then go in to take a shower, she turns the water on and gets looks in the mirror. **

_Brooke_

"I look 20 years old."

**She looks disappointed and gets in the shower. We cut to Blake and Claire in bed. **

_Blake_

"Would you feel guilty if we fucked right now? You know, with all this shit going on?"

_Claire_

"Yes. And I hope you would too."

**Blake doesn't look surprised, he gets on top of Claire and starts to kiss her. **

_Claire_

"Blake, really. Sto-"

**Claire starts to hold the back of Blake's head, and then takes his shirt off. **

_Claire_

"Alright, real quick, hurry."

**Brooke is in the shower now. Sitting down under the water. She looks down and closes her eyes. She looks at the water drops on the shower door, slowly going down the door. She sighs. She notices how the shower is starting to get more full, almost like the water isn't going down the drain. She gets up and looks at the drain, it's closed. She tries to unlock it, but the lever breaks. The water is now up to her ankles and she tried to turn off the water but it wont turn off, she forces it down, but the handles break off. The water is coming in more rapidly now. It's up to her knees. She tries to open the door and there's no handle. She bangs on the door and screams.**

_Brooke_

"Help! Please! Claire! Blake!"

_Freddy_

"Freddy! hehehe."

**She hears his voice just echo through the room and she continues to bang on the door. The water is now up to her chest almost. She continues to struggle. We go back to Claire and Blake who are now moaning. Then they stop, both looking satisfied.**

_Claire_

"I knew there was something about you I- Wait, do you hear that? BROOKE!"

**Claire puts on a t-shirt. Blake throws on some sweat pants. They run to Brooke's room, where she is choking.**

_Claire_

"Blake do something! Quick!"

**Blake, not knowing what to do, shakes Brooke hard. He slaps her lightly. Back in Brooke's dream she is fully submerged and she starts to hear her music from her I-pod. She breaks through the glass in the shower door and comes out in a wave of water.**

_Freddy_

"You'll be ba-ack. Soon."

**Brooke wakes up choking and out of breath. She gasps for air. Blake does CPR on her and she spits up water.**

_Claire_

"What the hell? Oh my God Brooke."

**Brooke looks like she just died and came back to life. **

_Brooke_

"I'm fine, it was umm, just a dream. (She clears her throat) you guys go back to sleep I'll be fine."

**Claire and Blake stay there for a while just to make sure she's okay, then leave. After they leave, Brooke realizes that her I-pod now has water in it. Her hands have little cuts from the glass. This is all to real, and Blake and Claire are starting to realize it.**


	4. I'm your boyfriend now

_So this will be the 4th__ chapter. I've had some messages lately regarding the format of my writing. The reason why I use bold is for describing the scene, and to clarify between what's going on and what the characters are saying, I thought it would be easier to read. I might tweak things a little bit this chapter to make it easier I guess. I'll lean more towards script format._

**- Claire's bedroom**-

-We still see Brooke now laying down flat on her back. Her eyes are wide open, no longer with her headphones in her ears. She stares up towards the ceiling. We can make out the sight of tears on each of her cheeks. She begins to cry a little harder as her hands start to tremble. She sits up so she is leaning against the head rest on the bed.

-The lights are still on in the room and so we can see her glance at the cuts on her hands which are not too deep. She closes her eyes tight, trying to see if this is all a dream. She opens her eyes, to the same sight.

-She glances over to the right side of the room, she notices some blood coming out of the bottom of the bathroom door, which is closed, we see what looks like a normal light coming through the crack at the bottom of the door.

-Claire looks as if she is contemplating going over to the door and she stops herself at first but then gets up the strength to walk over to it. We zoom in on her feet as she gets off the bed, her knees are trembling as she takes slow steps towards the door. She puts her hand on the door knob when she gets to the door. Suddenly we hear a voice.

(Coming from outside the window on the other side of the room)

"Brooke!"

-Brooke turns around frantically

(Scared) BROOKE

"T-Troy?"

-We see two hands coming through the door, both bloody with scabs on the knuckles.

- The head starts to appear as the hands pull the bloody body through the window. The hair is matted and the arms are cut up and almost raw from cuts. The eyes on the lifeless Troy are still black. The neck has red marks from someone strangling him.

- As the rest of the body comes in we see that Troy has the same clothes on as when he died. Brooke starts to cry in terror. Troy still has the cuts on his back and blood on the front of his shirt from where he was stabbed.

TROY's voice mixed with FREDDY

"Come her Brooke? Hahaha"

-As Troy says this blood comes out of his mouth and we hear just Troy's voice scream after he says it. The laugh is quiet and it's just Freddy.

- Brooke slowly walks towards Troy, who doesn't blink. As she walks towards him we see his neck start to crack. We hear the sound of breaking bones.

BROOKE

"Troy! Stop!"

- Brooke screams at the top of her lungs as she sees her boyfriend decomposing. She finally darts towards him, and as she does she sees a claw go through Troy, who doesn't even open his mouth. We then see another burned hand come through and stretch out the skin in order to get out. We see the knives cut all the way up Troy's body. Then we see Freddy emerge with Troy's skin just falling back like a costume, with blood surrounding it.

(smirking) FREDDY

"My Brooke, I guess I'm your boyfriend now."

- Brooke begins to run as Freddy stares at her laughing. She opens the door to find herself in a BOILER ROOM. She immediately sees a flight of stairs which she runs down, not looking back. She gets to a crossroads and chooses the right side, we hear the Elm Street music start. As she is running she starts to sweat profusely and then looks down to see a doll on the ground.

- We see a little girl, blonde, looking up at her. She smiles.

LITTLE GIRL

"Come on! Hurry, Freddy's home."

- Brooke follows her, and looks over her shoulder to see if anyone is coming, no one is.

- As her and the little girl run, we see the setting start to change to a house. The wind starts to kick up, and the little girl, walks away. She gets on a little tricycle. She peddles away slowly, looks back and giggles. Brooke walks up to the house, it is cloudy and breezy. She glances over towards a tree. She sees Troy hanging from it, with Freddy's sweater on, and a smile carved in his face. As she looks back towards the house, frightened, the door opens for her.


End file.
